Say AnythingSay you're not leaving
by Kittahh
Summary: [Rated PG for swearing.] Song fic. Jesse helps a girl with A.D.D. escape her unhappy home. He makes a decision that he can't go back on...R/R


Author Note: This is a very short fic about Jesse and a random girl I made up. I do not own Jesse, I own Rebecca. I do not own the lyrics either; they are from Good Charlotte's 'Say Anything' taken from 'The Young and the Hopeless' album.  
  
Summary: This is set after TFATF, Jesse is almost back to his normal health. However, Jesse is bitter about the accident, and is not coping well with his A.D.D. He goes to see his doctor, who suggest going to an A.D.D. support group. He doesn't want to go, but decides to just try it once. There he meets a girl called Rebecca, also with A.D.D. (obviously) they have become very good friends via the support group. Jesse realises that he is falling for her, and decides to tell her.  
  
**** Indicates the beginning and end of the lyrics.  
  
~~**~~**  
  
He picked up the phone receiver, his handshaking violently. He was about to press the first digit, when his fear got the better of him. He slammed the phone back down.  
  
"Fuck!" he yelled. Placing his head into his hands. He swiped off his beanie, rubbed his hands through his hair, and put it back on. Taking a deep breath, he picked up the phone again, as if it was made of powder. He dialled her number quickly. It was ringing.  
  
'I'm gonna do it.' The words running through his mind. It rang again.  
  
'Shit! I can't do it!" he was about to slam the phone down when he heard the receiver speak to him.  
  
"Hello?" her voice drifted through the ear piece. She was breathing heavily. She had been crying.  
  
"Hello?" she asked again.  
  
****Here I am on the phone again and...  
  
Awkward silence is on the other end  
  
I used to know the sound of a smile in your voice****  
  
"Hey Becky." He said finally.  
  
"Jess! How ya doin'?" she was happy to hear a familiar calming voice.  
  
"I'm good, but you don't sound alright."  
  
****But right now (right now) all I feel (all I feel)  
  
is the pain of the fighting starting up again****  
  
"Yeah, well...ya'know."  
  
"Yeah, Becky, I know." He nodded, even though it meant nothing - she couldn't see him.  
  
****All the things you talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about they'll bring us through it every time...after time, after time****  
  
"Becky, you need to get away from there..you need to get away from him. Come here, come to me, I can save you from him." he was babbling, his A.D.D. kicking in.  
  
****Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything****  
  
Rebecca sighed heavily on the other end. Jesse wished he could feel her breath on his ear.  
  
"I know you can save me Jess, it's just that.. I have to go somewhere far, far away..he can easily find me if I stay with you.. he'll drag me back..and I'm just dragging you down with me." she started sobbing.  
  
"NO! Becky you ain't draggin' me down, if anything, you've picked me up! I swear on my father's life, you ain't gonna go back to him!"  
  
****Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything****  
  
She tried to say something, but only more tears came.  
  
"Stay where you are, I'm coming to get you." He didn't wait for her to answer, he slammed down the phone, yet again, grabbed his keys and ran out to his car. Dom and Leon were washing their cars.  
  
"Jess, man..hey! Where you off to?" Leon called after him, as he opened his door.  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Jesse, get back inside, you shouldn't be rushin' around like that!" Dom yelled to him as he sped out the driveway.  
  
"Dammit!" Leon yelled and threw down his rag to the floor.  
  
Jesse found her curled up on the floor in the living room. He had entered via the back door, which led to the kitchen. He could see her boyfriend, Ben, passed out on the sofa, a nearly empty bottle of liquor cradled in his arms. He picked her up, and led her to his car. The ride home was silent.  
  
****Some say that time changes, best friends can become strangers  
  
But I don't want that, no not for you****  
  
When they had arrived home, Jesse led Rebecca straight down the stairs into the basement, not wanting to explain to anybody. He shut the door to his bedroom and locked it. Rebecca immediately ran up to him and embraced him. They stayed like that for a while until she pulled back.  
  
"Let's get some sleep." He whispered, brushing hair from her tear-stained cheek. She nodded, and he took her lightly and directed her to the bed. Her head was resting on his naked chest. She could she his bullet wound every time his chest would rise. When it fell with his breathing pattern, it seemed to almost disappear. She lightly pulled her hand from his, and touched the wound. He flinched, not from pain, but from the barely-there touch of her silky hands.  
  
"Becky, ****If you just stay with me we can make it through**** "  
  
She sat up quickly, her hair falling slightly over her face.  
  
"No, Jess, we want different things." He sat up and brushed her hair away.  
  
"I want to get away from here as fast as I can as soon as I can. And you,..you can't leave because you can't leave your family." She continued.  
  
****So here we are again  
  
Same old argument  
  
Now I'm wondering if things'll ever change you****  
  
"Becky, I love you. You understand everything about me. You've made things so easy, so much clearer for me." She raised her eyebrows in shock. He took her hands in his, "I love you." He repeated.  
  
****When will you laugh again, laugh like you did back when  
  
We'd make noise till 3:00 A.M.  
  
When the neighbours would complain****  
  
"Oh, Jess, you don't know how long it's been since someone said that to me and meant it."  
  
****All the things you talk about you know they stay on my mind, on my mind  
  
All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time,  
  
after time, after time****  
  
They both leant forward into a passionate kiss. Jesse flipped her over on the bed, and was looking into her dark blue eyes.  
  
****Don't say a word, I know you feel the same  
  
Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything  
  
Please don't walk away, I know you wanna stay  
  
If you just give me a sign, say anything, say anything****  
  
"Wherever you want to go, Becky, I'll be right there with you."  
  
"Jess, are you serious about this? You'd leave your home for me?"  
  
"Yeah, baby. We can have a new home, together. Just forget everything,..and everyone." He moved down to kiss her again, his hands caressing her exposed stomach; her hands moving up and down his back.  
  
Had Leon heard right? He had come downstairs quietly when he saw Jesse and his friend Rebecca run down to his room. He had approached the door and heard him say,  
  
"Just forget everything..and everyone."  
  
Forget everyone? How could he say that? Him and Jesse were best friends and brothers. They had so much history. They had been inseparable for 8 long years, and now he was throwing it away for a girl. Tears pricked his eyes, as he slid down the wall, and slumped on the floor; slumping his arms round his legs.  
  
****I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down  
  
I'm fallin, I'm fallin, I'm fallin down  
  
Down...down...down****  
  
Author Note: I wasn't planning on continuing with this, as I don't know where it can lead, really. If you want/don't want me to carry on, please review. And tell me. Thanks. 


End file.
